Pink Carnation
by HirumaManda
Summary: Setangkai bunga menjadi saksi bisu kepergian dan janjimu. Setelah sekian tahun berlalu, masihkah kau mengingatnya? For Eyeshield 21 FF Award January: It's Time for Blossom. RnR?


Tap! Tap! Tap! Suara yang begitu nyaring terdengar saat sepatu high-heelsku beradu dengan lantai yang licin. Disinilah aku sekarang, berlarian diantara kerumunan ratusan orang yang berlalu-lalang di bandara Internasional Narita ini.

Tek! Langkahku terhenti saat kudapati sebuah dinding dari kaca yang membuatku dapat melihat halaman pendaratan pesawat dengan jelas. Peluh bercucuran dari keningku, membuat sebagian riasanku luntur. Rambut panjangku awut-awutan. Setangkai bunga ditanganku pun tak luput, beberapa helai mahkotanya raib entah dimana.

'Apakah dia akan menepati janjinya?' batinku saat memandang bunga ditanganku, aku tersenyum. Setitik air bening meluncur jatuh dipipiku. Mengingat janjinya padaku empat tahun lalu membuat pikiranku melayang jauh.

Hiks… Hiks… Hiks …

**UNITED AIRLINES AMERICA - JAPAN LANDING**

Hiks… Hiks… Hiks…

"Sudah kubilang, kau tidak pantas menangis."

"Eh?" sebuah suara yang tidak asing lagi tertangkap oleh indera pendengaranku. Suara itu, suara yang amat kurindukan itu…

Sontak aku pun berbalik. Kudapati seorang pemuda tegap berbadan sangat tinggi tersenyum memandangku. Rambut indigo gelap dan mata aquamarine itu...

"Shibuya-san."

**Pink Carnation**

an Eyeshield 21 FanFiction

Disclaimer © Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata

Story © HirumaManda

For Eyeshield 21 FF Award January: It's Time for Blossom

WARNING!

OOC (maybe), gaje, typo (pasti), future fic, canon?, romance nggak kerasa, all in Maki's POV

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

**-x0X0x-**

**.flashback. **

"Ohayou, Shibuya-san."

"Eh, tumben hari ini masuk."

"Nanti makan siang bareng aku yuk?"

Kalimat-kalimat semacam itulah yang terdengar disepanjang lorong SMU Kyoshin saat orang-orang disana melihatku. Aku pun hanya menanggapinya dengan sebuah senyum simpul dibibirku.

Yah, kuakui. Aku memang jarang masuk sekolah. Lebih tepatnya aku hanya masuk sekolah dua hari sekali. Hal itu dikarenakan aku harus menghabiskan waktu enam jam untuk merias diri dan mem-blow rambutku agar tetap halus dan bercahaya. Ngaco? Oke, lupakan.

Aku sudah ada ditingkat akhis masa SMU-ku sekarang, tapi entah mengapa kebiasaanku membolos tak juga hilang. Para guru sampai bosan menasehatiku. Tapi hei, setidaknya aku selalu ikut ulangan dan nilaiku cukup baik, kan? Kalau sudah begini, seharusnya tidak ada alasan lain yang menghalangiku untuk selalu memperhatikan penampilanku. Impianku adalah suatu saat nanti aku pasti akan menjadi bintang, seorang artis terkenal. Dan aku sangat yakin akan hal itu.

"Makii-chaaan!"

Teriakan seorang gadis bergema disepanjang lorong, asal suara tersebut dari belakangku. Bruk! Tiba-tiba ada yang menubrukku dari belakang dan memelukku erat.

"Otohime-chan," kataku kesal ditambah deathglare saat melihat kelakuan sahabat baikku ini. Tapi seperti biasa, Otohime sama sekali tidak terpengaruh.

"Kyaa, Maki-chan. Tumben hari ini masuk? Oh, mumpung masih pagi ayo kita lihat latihan anak-anak Poseidon," dengan sikap ceria dan wajah tanpa dosa, Otohime menarikku paksa. Bahkan aku belum meng-iya-kannya. Pasti dia ingin segera melihat Mizumachi yang sudah lama dia taksir itu. Dasar.

Sepanjang perjalanan kelapangan amefuto aku terus-terusan memasang tampang cemberut sementara Otohime menceritakan apa saja kejadian yang terlewatkan olehku.

Srek! Tanpa sadar kakiku sudah bersentuhan dengan rumput dilapangan amefuto SMU Kyoshin. Angin sepoi-sepoi menerbangkan helai-helai rambutku. Bau lapangan ini begitu kurindukan, padahal baru sehari aku tidak masuk. Entah kenapa...

Mungkin karena dilapangan inilah aku selalu melihat kegigihannya. Kegigihan, semangat dan disiplin seorang pemuda yang kelewat tinggi dengan rambut indigo gelap dan mata aquamarine-nya. Seorang pemuda yang tak hanya menjatuhkan lawan dengan kekuatan tubuhnya, tapi karena dia juga yang telah meruntuhkan dinding keegoisanku dengan kerja kerasnya untuk mencapai puncak. Bukan hanya seorang pemuda yang tegas dan berwibawa, tapi juga seorang pemuda yang selalu membuatku terpesona.

"Shibuya-san?"

Sebuah tangan besar menepuk pundakku.

"KYAAAAAAAA!"

Teriakanku membahana hingga kesisi lain lapangan. Semua orang memandang kearahku dengan tatapan bingung. Oh Kami-sama, aku malu sekali. Aku langsung berbalik ingin melihat siapa yang mengagetkanku, hendak memarahinya habis-habisan. Eh? Deg! Jantungku berdetak lebih kencang saat melihat siapa orangnya. Ternyata yang mengagetkanku adalah pemuda yang sejak tadi kupikirkan!

"Ka-Kakei?" gugupku.

Kakei hanya keheranan melihat tingkahku.

"Ngha~ Maki-chan kok sebegitu kagetnya sih, kayak habis lihat setan saja," Mizumachi berkata padaku sambil bersalto dengan- heh? Seragam cheerleader Kyoshin?

Melihat Mizumachi berpenampilan seperti itu sebenarnya sudah biasa. Tapi tetap saja kami sweatdrop segede kingkong. Ditambah lagi kini Otohime melakukan duet cheerleader dengan Mizumachi. Wew, Mereka berdua memang pasangan yang unik.

"Gomenasai, Shibuya-san. Sudah membuatmu kaget, " Kakei-lah yang pertama kali memecah keheningan. Dia membungkuk rendah kearahku.

"Eh, ti-tidak apa-apa kok, Kakei," gugupku. Semburat tipis menjalari wajahku. Aku seakan masih merasakan tangan Kakei dibahuku.

"Shibuya-san sakit? Mukanya merah."

Oh Kami-sama, aku harus mengontrol diriku sendiri. Kumulai mengatur nafas untuk terapi dadakan. "Hm? Aku tidak apa-apa kok, Kakei. Bagaimana latihannya?" tanyaku dengan nada sedikit arogan, sepertinya berhasil.

"Bagus. Para anggota baru sudah bisa menyesuaikan diri dengan keadaan tim kita. Mereka sungguh hebat, kemampuannya diatas rata-rata. Para anggota lama pun kemampuannya semakin terasah saja. Tapi disini tidak berlaku kesenioritasan, kami semua maju sebagai tim. Dan lagi sekarang banyak anggota yang tingginya diatas rata-rata, jadi gelar kita sebagai dinding tertinggi di Jepang tidak akan tergeser."

Ampuuun deh. Kalau maniak amefuto yang sekarang jadi kapten tim ini bicara soal amefuto tidak akan ada habisnya. Tapi justru karena kecintaannya pada permainan inilah yang membuatku semakin mengaguminya.

**-x0X0x-**

Esoknya. Karena harus mendata statistik tiap pemain, aku pun masuk hari ini. Yah, walaupun seharusnya aku bisa berhenti dari jabatanku sebagai manajer tim Kyoshin Poseidon, entah kenapa aku tidak mau. Para anggota tim ini seperti keluargaku sendiri. Kami saling berbagi suka dan duka bersama dilapangan ini meskipun aku hanya berada dibalik layar.

Srek! Pensilku berhenti menari diatas kertas saat aku menyadari sesuatu, "Mizumachi, Kakei mana?"

"Ng? Oh~ Kakei. Dia ada urusan dengan kepala sekolah. Sepertinya sih, rahasia sekali," tebak Mizumachi sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

'Kepala sekolah? Untuk apa ya?' batinku cemas.

"Rekor lariku lebih cepat daripada punyamu. Berarti aku murid guru Kakei nomor satu," teriakan Onishi membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Nuuu, tidak bisa. Biarpun kau menang dalam speed, tapi di power aku yang lebih unggul. Aku yang pantas jadi murid nomor satu guru Kakei," sanggah Ohira sambil menangis.

"Dasar cowok sejati cengeng."

"Apa-apaan kau, shampo beraroma."

Astaga! Kenapa aku dikelilingi oleh orang-orang bodoh? Akhirnya perhatianku tersita hanya untuk melerai kedua orang aneh yang meributkan hal tidak penting itu.

**-x0X0x-**

Tap! Tap! Suara langkahku bergema diseluruh lorong lantai tiga gedung sekolah SMU Kyoshin. Gara-gara dipanggil oleh wali kelas perihal kebiasaanku membolos, aku terpaksa kembali masuk gedung sekolah padahal sudah hampir sampai di lapangan. Dengan tubuh gontai, aku terus melangkahkan kakiku. Suasananya teramat sunyi, padahal baru satu jam lalu sekolah usai.

"Makiiii-chaaaaan!"

Lagi-lagi suara Otohime menggelegar. Tapi kali ini frekuensinya berpuluh-puluh kali lipat dari biasanya. Aku menoleh dengan malas.

Terlihat diujung lorong Otohime sedang berlarian kearahku dengan kecepatan maksimalnya. Peluh membasahi wajah cantiknya. Otohime mengerem larinya tepat dihadapanku.

"Gawat... hosh, Maki-cha... hah," nafasnya tersengal berat.

"Atur nafasmu dulu, Otohime-chan," saranku.

Otohime menggeleng, "Itu tidak penting. Sekarang ada berita gawat! Maki-chan, Kakei~"

Mataku membulat saat Otohime menggantungkan kalimatnya. "Kakei? Apa yang terjadi dengan Kakei?" tanyaku, rasa cemat menyelimutiku.

"Maki-chan,... Kakei~ Kakei akan pergi ke Amerika! Dia mendapat beasiswa ke salah satu tim pro di Amerika. Seusai jam sekolah tadi dia sudah berpamitan dengan seluruh anggota tim. Sebenarnya dia mencarimu, tapi karena kubilang kau sedang di panggil oleh wali kelas maka dia hanya memintaku untuk menyampaikannya padamu."

Aku mematung. Pandanganku kosong. Kakei? Kakei pergi? Amerika? Sungguh jauh sekali tempat itu. Apa dimata Kakei aku bukanlah siapa-siapa sampai dia tega tidak memberitaku hal sepenting ini padaku?

Grep! Sebuah tangan menepuk kedua belah bahuku, membuyarkan lamunanku, "Maki-chan, aku tahu kau suka pada Kakei sejak lama. Bersemangatlah. Ayo perjuangkan cintamu, sahabatku," empati Otohime benar-benar menyadarkanku.

Tanpa berkata apapun lagi, aku langsung melesat pergi. "Berjuanglah, Maki-chan. Kakei tadi berjalan kaki, dia pasti belum jauh!" teriakan Otohime menggelegar dibelakangku.

Tapi aku tidak terlalu mendengarkannya.

Kakei~

Kakei Shun..

Oh Kami-sama, semoga masih sempat.

**-x0X0x-**

Aku berlari dan terus berlari melewati jalan-jalan setapak kecil. Rambut panjang kecoklatanku awut-awutan, peluh membanjiri wajahku. Kakiku mulai kebas dan sakit. Badanku seakan protes semua. Tapi aku tidak peduli!

Setelah melampaui jarak yang lumayan jauh dan memakan waktu yang cukup lama, mataku mendapati sosok orang yang kucari tengah berjalan dengan santai ditepian sungai Danube. Rambut berwarna indigo gelap itu berkibar tertiup angin kencang sore ini.

"KAKEI!"

Inner-ku bersorak kegirangan saat pemuda yang kupanggil namanya berhenti berjalan. Kupercepat langkah kakiku hingga membuatku nyaris terjungkal. Kakei menoleh, raut kaget terpampang jelas diwajah stoic-nya.

"Shibuya-san?"

Aku berhenti berlari. Kami berdua saling diam. Yang terdengar hanyalah deru nafas yang coba kuatur dan

semilir angin yang membelai kami lembut.

"Aku..."

Kami membuka pembicaraan serentak, membuat aku dan Kakei tersenyum geli kemudian.

"Kau akan ke... Amerika?"

Mendengar pertanyaan yang sebenarnya sudah kuketahui jawabannya, membuat Kakei hanya menunduk. Entah mengapa hatiku sakit memikirkannya... memikirkan sebentar lagi Kakei akan pergi ketempat yang sangat jauh.

"Malam ini aku akan berangkat ke Amerika. Aku sudah berpamitan dengan semuanya. Aku tahu ini mendadak, dan aku mengucapkan maaf sebesarnya karena tidak memberitahumu, Shibuya-san."

Aku ikut menunduk, sebuah kekecewaan dan kehilangan menghantamku tepat di ulu hatiku. Aku mendekati Kakei, kupersempit jarak antara wajahku dan dada bidangnya. Kugenggam kain seragam yang melekat didadanya.

"Jangan pergi~" pintaku lirih.

Entah Kakei menyadarinya atau tidak, ucapanku barusan secara tidak langsung menyiratkan arti bahwa aku tidak ingin jauh darinya. Bahwa aku... mencintainya.

"Aku mendapat tawaran bermain di tim pro amefuto yang cukup terkenal di Amerika, tanpa aku harus bersusah payah. Inilah jalan yang harus kutempuh, inilah jalan menuju impianku menjadi seorang atlet pro American Football. Aku tidak bisa menolak kesempatan langka seperti ini."

Mendengar pernyataan yang meluncur dari bibir Kakei membuatku trenyuh. Kubenamkan kepalaku kedada bidangnya. Air mata langsung meluncur dari pelupuk mataku. Kugigit bibirku agar tidak terisak untuk menahan perasaan yang menyelimutiku.

Sungguh aku tahu aku bodoh dan egois karena hendak melarang Kakei pergi. Kakei pergi untuk meraih mimpinya. Impianmu untuk mencapai puncak yang selama ini menjadi menara tertinggi yang tidak ada satupun yang bisa menggoyahkannya.

Meskipun tanpa melihat wajahku, aku yakin Kakei pasti tahu aku sedang menangis. Tubuhku langsung bergetar hebat dan air mataku semakin deras saja. Tiba-tiba Kakei melingkarkan kedua lengannya dan balas memelukku erat.

"Sungguh, kau tidak pantas menangis Shibuya-san. Masing-masing dari kita punya jalan yang harus ditempuh untuk mencapai impian kita. Impianku adalah menjadi atlet pro American Football, dan inilah jalanku. Bukankah Shibuya-san juga pernah bilang ingin jadi artis terkenal? Sebentar lagi Shibuya-san jugaharus melewati jalan takdir sepertiku. Jalan yang akan kita tempuh pastilah sangat berat diusia kita yang masih muda ini, tapi aku percaya kelak aku dan Shibuya-san akan berhasil melampauinya dan berdiri sebagai pemenang."

Ucapan Kakei sungguh sarat akan tidak dapat menahan diriku lagi, kulimpahkan seluruh perasaanku dan menangis sejadi-jadinya hanya diam, tapi itulah yang kubutuhkan sekarang.

Cukup lama aku menangis hingga air mataku seakan telah habis. Kakei pun meregangkan pelukannya. Dia lalu menggenggam tanganku dan menarikku ketepi sungai.

Angin sore menerbangkan rambutku. Sungguh sore yang yang amat indah. Kakei berjongkok ditepi sungai lalu mencuci mukanya dengan air sungai yang jernih itu. Aku pun tertarik mengikutinya.

CPAK! Air sungai yang sejuk menyegarkan pori-pori wajahku. Sungguh ada perasaan ganjil menggelitikiku saat ini. Suatu pengalaman yang menarik karena aku tidak pernah merasa sebebas ini. Tanpa sadar, aku pun tersenyum sendiri.

"Manis sekali."

Sontak aku menoleh keasal suara. Kudapati Kakei tengah menatapku dengan sangat lembut. Pujiannya barusan sukses membuat semburat tipis diwajahku semakin nampak dan senyumku lebih merekah.

"Jangan menggodaku." bentakku walau tersipu malu.

Tapi pandangan Kakei kini jatuh pada obyek lain dibelakangku. Kakei pun bangkit lalu berjalan melewatiku. Penasaran, kuikuti gerakannya. Ternyata yang menarik perhatiannya adalah sebuah tanaman. Tanaman itu cukup pendek dengan puluhan bunga berwarna merah muda mekar dengar sempurna diatasnya. Kakei lalu memetik sebatang dan menyodorkannya padaku.

"Eh?" aku kebingungan melihat tingkahnya yang bak pangeran memberikan bunga pada seorang tuan putri.

Kuamati wajahnya, dia menatapku dengan sangat serius. Lalu pandanganku kualihkan pada bunga ditangannya. Sebuah bunga berwarna merah jambu dengan mahkota yang bertumpuk-tumpuk membuatnya terasa lebih segar berisi. Sangat cantik.

"Pink Carnation -Anyelir Merah Muda-," Kakei seakan tahu apa yang aku pikirkan tentang bunga tersebut, "warna merah mudanya sama seperti warna wajahmu saat sedang tersenyum. Itulah sebabnya, tersenyumlah Shibuya-san. Jangan kau kotori warna suci sang anyelir dengan air mata kesedihan. Karena gadis sepertimu sama sekali tidak pantas menangis. Dan lagi bunga dengan nama latin _Dianthus caryophyllus_ ini mempunyai makna yang sangat dalam..."

Kali ini kutatap Kakei, pandangan kami berdua bertemu. "Dalam bahasa bunga, anyelir merah muda berarti _Aku Tidak Akan Melupakanmu_. Itulah sebabnya kuberikan bunga ini hanya untukmu, sebagai simbol pengikat janjiku. Aku akan tetap pergi ke Amerika malam ini. Dan janjiku, aku pasti akan kembali saat aku dan juga kamu telah meraih impian kita masing-masing. Karena aku tidak akan pernah melupakanmu seperti kata bunga ini. Percayalah padaku, Shibuya-san."

Aku tersenyum lagi saat bunga berwarna merah muda pengikat janji Kakei padaku berpindah ketanganku.

**-x0X0x-**

"Shibuya-san."

Namaku meluncur dari bibir pemuda dihadapanku. Dia menatapku lembut. Kerinduan yang luar biasa membuncah didadaku hingga tak sanggup kubendung.

"KAKEI!"

Aku langsung memeluknya erat. Kuluapkan seluruh kerinduan yang telah tertimbun bertahun-tahun. Kakei pun balas memelukku lembut.

"Kau tepati janjimu," lirihku.

"Ya, karena karirku didunia amefuto sudah semakin melambung. Dan lagi, karena kudengar kau sudah jadi bintang besar sekarang bahkan sampai terdengar ke Amerika. Selamat ya?"

Aku mengangguk pelan dipelukannya mendengar alasan yang membuatnya akhirnya pulang.

"Aishiteru," lanjutnya sambil berbisik dan mengecup puncak kepalaku pelan.

Air mata bahagia hampir menetes dipipiku, tapi aku masih terus menahannya. Aku tidak akan menangis lagi. Tidak akan. Demi menepati janji pada pemuda dihadapanku yang juga telah menepati janjinya. Pemuda yang telah membawa separuh jiwaku hingga ke Amerika selama empat tahun. Setangkai bunga anyelir merah muda ditanganku mendadak seperti menyerbakkan bau harumnya yang khas. Membuat kami berdua tenggelam dalam perasaan masing-masing yang telah terbalaskan. Bunga inilah yang telah menjadi saksi bisu janjimu padaku. Bunga ini jugalah penyatu cinta kami berdua.

"Aishiteru mo, Kakei."

**~OWARI~**

**.OMAKE.**

"Hei, bukankah itu artis Shibuya Maki?"

"Wow, dia berpelukan dengan seorang pemuda dibandara."

"Bukankah itu Kakei Shun, defense lineman tim pro Tennesse Titans dari Amerika yang terkenal itu?"

"Hot gossip, ayo kita wawancarai mereka!"

Serta merta para wartawan mengerubungiku dan Kakei. Kami langsung melepaskan pelukan kami -tentu saja-. Puluhan pertanyaan mendadak menyembur kami.

"Apakah hubungan anda dengan Kakei Shun, Shibuya Maki-san?"

"Apakah hubungan kalian sudah terjalin lama?"

"Bukankah Kakei Shun berada di tim yang anda manajeri saat masih SMU dulu?"

Sungguh aku agak kebingungan dalam menjawab pertanyaan yang kini memberondongiku. Tiba-tiba sebuah lengan kekar melingkari bahuku lengan Kakei, dia merangkulku.

"Hanya satu yang perlu kalian tulis, bahwa saya -Kakei Shun akan segera menikahi Shibuya Maki."

**~FIN~**

(dengan gajenya)

Huaaa~ Saia emang nggak pinter bikin romance! DX *nangis kejer* Apaan neh? Romancenya amburadul dan nggak kerasa gini. Dan lagi keduanya OOC sangat.. ToT

Baru kali ini saia ikutan award. Sebenarnya dah pengen ikutan dari dulu, tapi karena semua fic saia nggak ada yang selesai ampe deadline tiba -bahkan ampe sekarang- akhirnya cuman numpuk gitu aja tanpa nyawa (?) *curcol* =="

Oh iya, special thank buat **Mitama134666 **yang udah ngasih tahu aku soal jadwal pemberhentian pesawat. Yang seperti itu bener ngga Mitama-chan? Pasti salah yah ._. #buagh!

Buat panitia, semoga fic jelek ini memenuhi syarat.. :)

Okee... Review please~

Anonymous dan Flamer pun saia persilakan~ XD


End file.
